


The Ghost in My Head

by DaniCarli



Series: ETNuary Challenge [23]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Death, ETNuary, Electric shocks, Electricity, Emotional Hurt, Escape the Night Season 1, Gen, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I now feel bad for Lele, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lele is just in hell, Light Sadism, Loss of Faith, Matt is there to hurt Lele, Pain, Poor Girl, Psychological Torture, Sad, Sad Ending, Scary, Taunting, Torture, Wicked Hallucinations 1x09, electric chair, there is a lot of hurt it's bad, trying to have hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/pseuds/DaniCarli
Summary: As Lele suffers in the final death challenge, hoping for Joey to save her as her partner, she is visited by a hallucination that makes her situation even worseSet during 1x09
Series: ETNuary Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588867
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	The Ghost in My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 of ETNuary: Lele Pons
> 
> Warning: slight torture, language, some triggers. It's a very sad one-shot.

Lele is in _hell_ right now!

The electric shocks from the Learning Chair are so painful and she can’t help but scream every time Joey misses the mark with his rings. She's never been more scared in her life than in this moment.

“Come on, Joey!” Lele yells at her partner as he works towards saving her. He managed to get two rings in and just needs one more to win. It’s a race to see who will save their partner.

Next to Lele is Oli, also in the same predicament. Despite his fear and pain, he tries to encourage his own partner, Eva, as she manages to get two rings as well. It’s neck and neck and the pressure is on.

Lele doesn’t want to die. She has come so far and is so close to getting out of this stupid house. The Hustler already escaped death twice before, so the thought of dying now in a “chair of a madman” is her worst nightmare.

“Oh is it?” A haunting familiar voice coos right next to Lele. The young woman fearfully turns to her right and nearly screams at the sight of Matt Haag, her worst enemy in this place. He stands before her, in his Professor outfit, his face a drain greenish color with some red seeping from his lips. From what Tim said, Matt died from poison and his body should still be on the top floor. And yet, he is right next to her. _What the hell?_

“No, this isn’t real, you’re _dead_!” the blonde girl screeches at him, remembering the joy and relief she felt when Tim won the challenge, meaning that Matt was finally gone. All night, the Professor wanted her dead, accusing her of being in league with the evil of the house. Lele fought with him, and did everything to make sure that _he_ was the one who died. So how the hell is he here, watching her as she’s being tortured? And how haven’t the others noticed?

“You’re right, I am dead. I’m in here,” Matt evilly smirks as he taps Lele’s head. Lele nearly wants break down and cry were she not still screaming in pain. 

Of course he’s a hallucination! The whole point of this death challenge is for Eva and Joey to cure her and Oli of hallucinations, and who ever “failed to learn” would suffer a severe shock that would end their life. Lele just didn’t think she would actually go crazy and see things that aren’t there.

She shuts her eyes, trying to remind herself that Matt isn’t real, that he’s dead and gone and this is just a side effect from this sick death challenge. She’s strong, she’s a fighter, and when she opens her eyes, he will no longer be there. But unfortunately, the idiot is _still_ there when she opens her eyes.

“Nice try, though,” the man taunts her. He looks at Joey, who is still struggling with the rings, the Savant’s frustration growing at every miss. “Pathetic, isn’t he? You really chose _him_ to save you?”

_I didn’t have a choice!_ Lele wants to shout. She really didn’t. She had to pick a partner of the opposite gender and Joey was the only option. If that wasn’t the rule, she would have picked Eva in a heartbeat! The two have become close friends and the Journalist saved her life before at the beginning of the night.

“True, you didn’t,” Matt shrugs as if he can read her mind because _no shit, he’s in my fucking head!_ “How unfortunate for you. I guess fate got fed up with your obnoxious bitchery and checked out.”

Matt leans in closer, his face inches from Lele’s. She tries to move away from him, only to be reminded that she’s strapped down in the chair.

“Face it, Lele,” Matt growls at her. “Joey has _no_ chance against the likes of Eva! I mean look at her, she’s proven to be a powerhouse! She'll save Oli, who she _definitely_ likes more by the way, while you die slowly and painfully before Death takes you to the fiery pits of Hell where you belong!”

Lele can’t take it anymore, she wants this demon to shut up. Her frustration grows, directing it now on Joey who’s just _literally_ throwing the rings on her feet!

“Joey, please try!” Lele pleads to the man she’s called her friend the whole night. She wants to believe in him, believe that he wanted to protect her this whole time, that he will save her. But her faith is starting to dwindle, like her mind.

“I’m trying!” Joey can only respond as he misses once again, giving Lele another electric shock.

_This is ridiculous!_ Lele is pissed now. “You’re _not_ trying!”

“Yes I am!” Joey cries in panic as he works to get that final ring.

“No he’s not!” Hallucination Matt says in a sing-songy voice, a sadistic chuckle that nearly makes Lele want to give up. “He never wanted to save you! In fact, he _wants_ you dead! He remembers how you helped murder Justine, his _real_ best friend! He was only nice to you so that once your guard was down, he would make you suffer in a way that poor Justine did!"

Tears pool in Lele’s eyes. It’s not true, it’s all not true! Joey’s her friend, they bonded after going through those perverse games and he protected her from Matt. And sure, she didn’t appear as remorseful when they buried Justine alive, but that doesn’t mean Lele took joy in it. They had to get the artifact and at the time, Justine was suspected as being the one in league with the evil! They had no choice, they _had_ to do it!

“Will you just shut the fuck up!” Lele screams at Matt, determined fire igniting within her. “Matt Haag is dead! I got rid of him and soon, I'll be rid of you too! You are not real and Joey _will_ save me! I will defeat the evil, I will escape this house, and I will laugh and spit on your grave when-”

All of sudden, Lele hears Oli scream. But it isn’t a scream of terror or pain but a scream of relief and happiness. The Hustler looks on in horror at the third ring making it onto the Big Game Hunter’s chair, sealing his victory. Eva managed to save Oli, which means he’s going to live. 

_Which means I’m going to-_ The white hot shock of electricity shoots through Lele, and she can only scream in pain as her life is being taken.

As darkness falls over her, Lele sees that Matt is still there, watching her with an evil victorious smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Lele may not have been my favorite on Season 1, but it sucked that she suffered a horrible death like that. I'm sorry for the sadness and will try to bring some light and hope later.


End file.
